We will continue to focus our efforts on regulatory mechanisms in metabolism using several avenues of approach. Specific investigations will be centered on a) regulation of gluconeogenesis in vivo and in vitro utilizing isolated rat hepatocytes, b) control of endogenous metabolic substrate recall in normals and subjects with hypoglycemic disorders and endocrinopathies; c) interactions between carbohydrate, lipid and amino acid metabolism in pregnancy and d) biochemical realignments in cell membranes which characterize the stimulated state in secretory cells utilizing the isolated pancreatic islet as a model system.